hosts in amity park
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: The hosts come to amity park. What will happen? please tell me if you liked it or not. if you didn't, then what did you not like or how could i make it better? i most likely won't be changing this version but i might rewrite it in the future if i decide to and will put something here about it.
_**(The entire story is in Kyoya's pov unless otherwise specified)**_

AT THE HOST CLUB

"I have decided what we are going to be doing over summer break!" Tamaki yells as he bursts into the room.

"Where are we going?" the twins ask simultaneously.

"We will be going to a town in America called Amity Park. It's said to be the most haunted town there. "Tamaki says.

"Haunted, as in ghosts?" honey askes with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah! Isn't it exciting? We might get to see a ghost. And there is supposed to be a ghost boy who protects the town. I want to meet him." With that, Tamaki rushed out of the room yelling something about packing.

"You know that he isn't going to change his mind so we might as well go along with it. Go home and pack. We will meet at Tamaki's house tomorrow and head to the airport from there. Everybody got that?" everyone nodded. "Good. Pack and get some sleep." Then the hosts left music room three for the summer.

AMITY PARK

"Wow!" Tamaki said. "The town is so little!"

"That's good. It should be harder to get lost then." Kyoya said. Then he spotted three teens watching them. He walked over to them. "Excuse me. We are visiting the town for the summer and need someone to show us around. We would be willing to pay you."

The black haired teen spoke up first. "We'd be happy to show you around. You don't have to pay us. My name's Danny. This is sam," he points to the Goth girl, "and tucker," he points to the African American boy.

"My name is Kyoya. This is Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou, Honey, and Mori." He said, pointing to each of them as he went.

Tamaki couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "Are there actually ghosts here? And can you actually see them? And does Danny Phantom actually save people?" he asked so fast that we could barely tell one word from the next.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Tucker said. Danny was about to say something when a blue mist came out of his mouth. "I forgot my jacket at home! I'll be right back!" he says, then runs off around the corner. I look at sam, who is holding a boy's jacket in her hands. "He does this all the time. He'll be back in a little bit." She says.

"BEWARE!" someone shouts. We all turn to look and see a ghost in overalls floating right behind us. "I AM THE BOX GHO-" Before he can finish his sentence, a beam of light hits him and he is sucked into what looks like a soup thermos. The boy who was floating there looked familiar. "Hello." I say. "Are you Danny Phantom?" he looks at us.

"Yes, I am. Who are you? I've never seen you before." He asks.

"We are visiting for the summer." I say. He's about to say something else, then notices sam and tucker standing at the back of the group. "Hey guys. Can you give this to Danny please? You know that his parents hate me." They nod and he gives them the thermos thing. "Now, I would love to stay and answer questions, but I have to go. Bye!" he said and flew off. All of us turned to look at sam and tucker.

"Why did Mr. Phantom want you to give that thermos to Danny?" I asked.

"His parents are ghost hunters, although not very good ones. They don't like Phantom because they believe that all ghosts are evil. They think that Phantom just helps the town for his own personal gain." Sam says.

"How does Phantom know you?" honey asks.

"We help him sometimes. We've set him free a couple of times that he was caught by his parents. We've also helped him capture the ghosts when there was too many for him to handle alone." Tucker answers. The twins are about to ask them something when Danny comes running up to us. "I couldn't find it." Then sam holds up the jacket. "oh." He says. The three teens share a look, then turn to us. It was then I realized why the ghost from earlier looked familiar. Haruhi looked at me and I knew that she had figured it out too. I wasn't going to say anything. I wanted to see how long it took for everyone to figure out.

"So. Would y'all like to see the school?" Danny asked.

"Sure" I said, and we set off for the school.

THE SCHOOL

"So this is our school. It's called Casper high." Danny said. I looked at the school. It wasn't very impressive. Then I saw a balding fat man walking over to us.

"Daniel, I trust that you are using your summer break wisely?" he said and I knew right away that this man was a teacher.

"Yes Mr. Lancer. I've been studying for next year. I'm just taking a break. I'm showing these people around the town so that they don't get lost while they're visiting." Danny said.

Mr. Lancer looked at us. "Would you kids like a tour of the school?

"Yes, please." I said and we all went into the school. He showed us the gym and cafeteria and we were on our way to see the library when Danny excused himself to the bathroom. Mr. Lancer didn't look surprised. "That boy needs to see a doctor."

"Why?" the twins asked. Sam answered.

"Because he was constantly leaving the classroom to go to the restroom all last year, the entire school believes that he has a bladder issue."

I was about to say something when we were slammed into the wall and held there by some sort of green goo. "Release us, now." I said to the ghost who was floating there. "No. you are my bait. I am finally going to get to hang the ghost boy's pelt on my wall." We all made a face.

"Let them go, Skulker!" someone said, then a green something hit Skulker through the wall. I looked where the blast had come from and Phantom was floating at the end of the hall. He flew to us and got rid of the goo. Then he looked to sam and tucker. "Ectopusses. Protect them." He said as sam handed him the thermos from earlier. "Don't do something stupid." Sam replied, then Phantom flew off after Skulker. Sam and tucker started pulling out weapons and passing them out to us. "These guns don't hurt humans. Don't hit Phantom. To fire, press the trigger just like a real gun. It kicks more than a real gun so be careful." Tucker pulled out what looked like a thing of lipstick. I was about to ask what it was when a weird octopus ghost came through the wall and he blasted it. "Let's get out of the school." Sam said and we started walking. When we passed by a window we saw Phantom get hit by some lasers that Skulker fired and continue fighting. Then they flew out of sight so we continued moving. We came out of the schools front doors and saw Danny sucking Skulker and the ectopusses into the thermos. He flew over to us and passed the thermos to sam and flew away. "sam, tucker! Are y'all okay?" we heard Danny yelling. He had come running around the side of the school with an ecto gun in his hands. "I came out of the restroom and saw an ectopuss."

"We're okay. Phantom saved us. Skulker was here too." Sam said. Then she turned to Mr. Lancer. "Please don't tell our parents." She said. Mr. Lancer didn't look happy. "I presume that this is why you were always running out of class or late, Mr. Fenton?" Danny looked away. Yeah. I was in an accident in my parent's lab. Some ectoplasm got into my system. One of the side effects was the ability to sense when a ghost was near. So when I sense one, if I know that my parents are too far away to take care of it, I capture it. Please don't tell them. They would freak out and stop me and then even more people would get hurt."

"I'm not happy about this. If you ever get seriously injured, I will be telling your parents." The three kids looked happy.

I looked around to see if anyone else had figured out and saw Mori looking at me. He raised his eyebrow in question. I nodded.

"So where would y'all like to go next? The park or the nasty burger?" tucker asked.

"The park!" honey said.

"The park it is." Danny said and we set off.

THE PARK

Shortly after we got to the park, Danny ran off saying something about his sister and the library.

"So this is the park. The playground is almost always full of kids unless it's a holiday or during church." Tucker said.

"The rest of the park is walking trails and trees. Lots of trees." Sam said. Then we heard a really loud sound and saw a motorcycle riding by with a couple of ghost teens on it. Phantom was chasing them.

"Johnny, come back here. I don't mind if you come to the human world for a date but you have to tell me first so that I know where to keep the Fenton's away from. You also have to stop destroying things!" He yelled. I could tell that he was getting frustrated with chasing them. "Sorry about this." He yelled, then pulled out a thermos and sucked them into it. Then he flew away.

"Hey guys. Sorry for that. I just remembered that I hadn't wished my sister a happy birthday today."

Sam looked at him. "Danny, her birthday was two weeks ago."

He hit his forehead. "That's what I was forgetting. Now I feel stupid."

"Do y'all want to see my house?" Danny asked.

"Sure" the twins said.

"Okay. Let's go." Danny said. I turned and saw honey saying something to Mori. He nodded and then said that he couldn't say anything. Then he looked over to me and nodded. So now honey knows.

AT FENTONWORKS

"This is my house." Danny said as we stopped outside a brick building with a huge sign on the side that said Fentonworks. "Please, come in."

We all went in and looked around. The twins saw a door that was labeled DO NOT ENTER so of course they went in. Nobody noticed until they heard screaming coming from the room. Danny was the first one down there. He saw the twins sitting as far in a corner behind a desk as they could get. There was a ghost wearing belly dancer clothes floating in front of a green swirling thing. Danny grabbed one of his parent's guns and shot her with it. She flew backwards into the portal and Danny ran over to it and pushed a button to close it. Then he turned to the twins.

"Didn't you see the sign on the door? There is dangerous things down here. One of the experiments could explode or you could get sucked into the ghost zone and be lost forever unless Phantom managed to save you before you got eaten! The lab is dangerous!" Danny yelled and his eyes flashed green but only the twins saw. Sam went over to him.

"Danny, calm down. Nobody was hurt." Sam said.

"They could have been and I wouldn't have been able to save them because I didn't even notice that they were gone until they screamed. In the few seconds that it took me to get down here, one of them could have died." He said.

"I know. But nothing happened. Everybody's safe. No one was hurt. It's okay." Sam said again. Then she looked up. "Everyone go back to the living room. We'll be there in a minute." She gave tucker a look that said watch them and he nodded. Then we all went back to the living room.

After a few minutes, Danny and Sam came up. "Are y'all hungry? I think we have some food in the fridge. Help yourself but don't touch the fudge. If anything is glowing, don't eat it. It will poison you. I have to get something from my room. I'll be right back." He went upstairs. The twins went and looked in the fridge. They couldn't find anything that wasn't fudge or glowing. Then they saw that one of the drawers was labeled three times DO NOT OPEN. So, of course, they opened it.

Tucker had looked away for a few seconds and when he looked back, there was an army of green mutant hotdogs streaming out of the fridge. He glared at the twin. "The hotdogs are lose again!" he yelled to Danny.

"How many!" he yelled back.

"All of them!" Tucker yelled.

"I'll be right there. You get started." He yelled.

I glared at the twins and grabbed a broom. "Y'all go in the living room until we have it cleaned up." Danny came down with an annoyed look on his face. Danny grabbed another broom and Sam grabbed a net gun.

It took about an hour but Danny and tucker finally chased all of the hotdogs into a corner and Sam was able to catch them with the net gun. They immediately started trying to eat through the net. She picked them up and put them back in the drawer. Then went to the couch and sat down. Nobody talked for a few minutes.

"I believe that it would be best If we left your house before the twins do anything else stupid." I said.

"That would be a good idea. Let's go to the Nasty Burger to get something to eat. Despite the name, they actually have good food." Danny said.

"Lead the way." I answered. The twins came over to me.

"Have you noticed?" they asked.

"Yes." Now the twins know too.

AT THE NASTY BURGER

We got to the Nasty Burger and ordered. We were about to eat when three ghost vultures came and grabbed Sam, Honey, and Hikaru and flew off. "Plasmius!" Danny cursed. Then turned to us. "We have to go to my house. We need weapons to save them." We immediately followed his lead and ran back to his house and down to the lab. Danny gave us each an ecto gun, a lipstick laser, and a thermos. He grabbed nothing for himself and nobody but me noticed.

Then we went out to the front and got into this massive RV. Danny got in the driver's seat and floored it. "Should you be the one driving?" I asked.

"I have my learners permit. Besides I drive way better than my dad. And I know where I'm going." He said then swerved wildly to avoid hitting another car. Then he suddenly pulled to the side of the road.

"Everybody out. We have to walk from here." Everyone complied. Then we started walking up a long driveway.

"Why are we going here?" I asked Danny.

"Because the ghosts that took our friends work for a ghost that works with the man who lives here," Danny said. "Now everybody quiet." They snuck inside and Danny led them into a room that looked like an office. He flipped open the head of a statue on the mantle of the fireplace and a bookshelf swung open with a staircase leading downward.

When they got to the bottom, they saw their friends in a cage and rushed over to them. When Danny touched the cage, it shocked him but everyone else was fine. I opened the cage and pulled their gags off. "It's a trap." Sam said to Danny.

"I know. Take everyone and get out of here." He told her.

"No. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Tucker, you take them and get out." Tucker opened his mouth to say something and they heard clapping. They turned around and saw a vampire like ghost floating about three feet off the floor.

"Nice try, but none of you will be leaving. I placed a human/ghost shield over the entire mansion as soon as you entered. There is no escape." He laughed evilly.

"Let them go, Plasmius. They have nothing to do with this." Danny said and the hosts stared at him. What business could he have with a ghost?

"I'm afraid they have everything to do with this. You see, they will make sure that you do what I want. Otherwise I will kill one of them every half hour until you do. Starting with her." He pointed at Sam and then disappeared.

Danny started thinking. All of the plans he came up with wouldn't work. Then he saw the ghost portal. 'Last resort' he thought. Then he realized that it had been 25 minutes since Vlad had left which meant that he'd be returning soon.

"I have a plan. You go hide and I confront him. I'll tell him that I sent you into the ghost zone with a map of how to get to Clockwork's tower and that he'll never find you. I stayed behind to stall him, giving you enough time to get to him. He either believes me and starts trying to get into the ghost zone to kill you or he doesn't believe me and starts fighting me to find out where I hid you. Either way, you will be moving around the mansion, looking for the shield generator." Danny explained.

"I'm impressed, Daniel. I never thought that you would come up with something so sneaky. It's not your usual style and might have succeeded if I wasn't here the entire time." He blasted Danny into the wall.

"Time's up. And since you obviously have no intention of joining me, I will go ahead and kill all of them right now." He charged up an ecto blast and fired it at us. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blast to hit but it never did. When I opened my eyes, Danny was in front of us with some type of energy shield only I couldn't see a device that would produce it.

"That's it, Plasmius. You've crossed the line." Danny's eyes turned green. A bright ring of light appeared around his waist and split apart to reveal Phantom. Only Tamaki was surprised. Danny fired blast after blast at Plasmius and overwhelmed him. You could tell that Plasmius was surprised at the power the teen had. Eventually Plasmius was knocked out and a black ring appeared around his waist and split to reveal a grey haired man in a suit.

Danny went over to Plasmius and pulled a device off of his belt. He pushed a button and a noise in the background that I hadn't noticed until now disappeared. Danny pulled another device off of his belt and shocked Plasmius with it. Then he turned back into Fenton and turned to us. "I know that you have a lot of questions but they have to wait. We have to get out of here before he wakes up. I've negated his ghost powers for a short time but that doesn't mean that it's safe to be here." He said and motioned for everyone to head up the stairs. They left the mansion and headed back to Danny's house.

"Ask your questions. One at a time please." Then he pointed to me. "You first."

"How did you become this way?" I asked.

"An extremely painful lab accident and that is all that I will say on that because I don't like thinking about it." He said. Then he pointed to Haruhi.

"What are your powers?" she asked.

"Flight, intangibility, invisibility, ice powers, ecto blasts, my wail and I'm working on duplication and shielding." He answered then pointed to the twins. "One of you."

"Why do you help people? They both asked at the same time.

"I help people for two reasons. One is because I can and almost nobody else can. The other is that helping people is my obsession. Every ghost has one thing that is the center of their existence. It isn't that severe with me because I am only half ghost, but I still have an obsession." He said. "Now the other twin"

"What are you?" they said simultaneously.

"I am what's called a halfa. That means I am half ghost, half human." He points at Mori.

"Are you a good fighter?" he asks.

"I don't know. I win most of my fights with luck and some help from my friends. I'm pretty sure that without my friends, I would have been dead long ago." He smiles at sam and tucker, then points at honey.

"Do you like cake?" he predictably asked. Danny smiled.

"Yes I do." Everyone laughed and went to the kitchen for some cake which came alive and attacked them. Danny trapped it in the drawer with the hot dogs and they went to the store to buy a cake.

The rest of the summer was pretty normal. Or as normal as you can get when you have ghosts attacking and the host club visiting. When it came time to say goodbye, there was hugs all around and promises to keep in touch. Then we got on the plane and went home.

They were sitting on the plane doing random things to pass time. After about an hour they heard a noise in the cargo section of the plane followed by "I AM THE BOX GHOST. BEWARE!"


End file.
